Learn to be Lonely
by Le Petite Libellule
Summary: Belle has been taken against her will by Rumpelstiltskin, but she will not go down without a fight! However, little do they both know that lonely hearts can find love.
1. First Encounter

**The First Encounter**

"I don't need you anymore! You are just a damned fool and I hate you! I hate you!"

She could never imagine saying such words, such harmful words. Her eyes burned with fury, but her father's only flickered with concern and sadness. Perhaps, her emotions were getting the best of her. Belle could feel her face becoming flushed, preparing for possible tears. However, she would never show such weakness, especially to her father. She turned on her heel, leaving the puzzled man who seemed to just become speechless from the spat he just shared with his only daughter.

Belle made her way out the door, stumbling out in the yard. She had expected her father to follow…and she had hoped he would. She knew she was just speaking out of anger and really did not mean any harm. The night air might do her well though, clear up her mind. However, one had to be careful when treading in the darkness.

Their small (and rather dilapidated) cottage was located on the outskirts of a massive forest where horrible creatures dwelled. The duo had no money and could only afford the run down home, hoping to make some sort of living. However, after her mother died, well, Belle and her father "died" with her as well.

The young woman wiped away the lingering tears, hoping that would cease this nonsense. Of course, her whole body was shaking as she gave disgusting sobs.

When was the last time she cried like this?

The thought did not last long as all her attention was drawn to some sort of movement. No creatures would really wander near the house, well, save for the little critters that really did no harm. However, this movement had to have come from something bigger.

She gasped as she felt something against her neck. She quickly turned and was greeted with quite an odd sight. He was a male…with skin that just perplexed her. It reminded her of a lizard's skin and his eyes…did he even have eyes?

"Hello dearie."

He chirped with a rather giddy tone of voice. Was that normal for him? Belle was not sure how to react. Her words had left her and all she wanted to do was run back into the house, but that was where her father was.

"A quiet one, aren't you?"

He gave a high giggle that caused her to take another step back, not enjoying this man's company at all. "I assume you are Maurice's daughter?" Her eyes widened from the name, but what business did he have with her father?

"Yes…"

She answered in just above a whisper, not sure if it was right to even respond. However, the awkward atmosphere was broken by her father, who now shuffled outside. "What is going on?" He demanded as he approached his daughter, stepping in front of her and eyeing the mystery man.

"Well, now it's a gala!"

The male giggled again, for he seemed quite amused by all of this confusion. "I have come to claim what I was promised." Maurice continued to just stare, the puzzlement not leaving his eyes. "You must be mistaken." Maurice stated, but was there a slight tremble in his voice? Something was not right.

"Oh no. I am quite correct. It has been…quite a few years now. I am sure you still recall our deal." A slimy grin now etched his face and Maurice's body froze, for realization had suddenly hit him. "No. Not now. Please, for pity sake!" Belle was surprised by her father's groveling.

What did he promise? Who was this man?

"What is wrong Papa?" She chimed in, hoping to get some sort of answer. However, her father did not speak, so, the stranger answered in his place. "Oh! He hasn't told you dearie? What a dreadful father! No matter! It seemed that little fight might sever your relationship anyways. I guess I am doing you a favor!" He chortled, causing her father to now tremble with fear.

"Please, do not do this. I…I was a fool for making a deal with you! I will not give her up." Belle was stunned. Was he referring to her? Was she part of this nasty deal?

"What are you talking about Papa? You made me part of this…twisted deal?" Her eyes burned with fury once again, and Belle now **demanded** answers.

"I guess he never told you. I did a few favors for him, for the sake of your beloved mother." His voice held such a wicked quality, that Belle swore the hairs on her arms were standing up. "In return, I would get their child. I never said when I would claim it, but now, the time has come."

Belle's heart stopped and her eyes widened with fear. "What?" She managed to spit out, her father now doubling to the ground, grabbing onto the man's coat. "Please Rumpelstiltskin! I was young and a fool! I would have never done…!" The man, now identified as Rumplestiltskin, kicked the old man off of him, causing Belle to now react and pick up her father.

"Deals are deals. Now, she is mine."

"I am no object! How dare you come here and claim this…nonsense!" She bitterly spat out, hoping to cover the terrified tone in her voice. "This is all hogwash and I demand for you to leave at once!"

There was a moment of silence, before that sickening chuckle came again. "What a brave one you raised Maurice! However, courage won't get you far dearie." The man now darted towards Belle, his arm grabbing onto her own as he pulled her upwards. She gasped out in pain from the forceful pull. She wanted to just push him away, but all her strength had seemed to leave her.

"Farewell, Maurice."

Before she knew it, the two were consumed in a haze and her home and father had vanished.

[ Hello everyone and thank you for reading my first Rumbelle fic! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the upcoming chapters! I swear, it will be going somewhere! Also, these characters do not belong to me. I am just tweaking them a bit for the sake of my crazy mind. All rights belong to _Once Upon a Time_.]


	2. Her New Life

**Her New Life**

This all had to have been a dream. This wasn't real at all!

However, the grip on her arm was very reassuring and the new atmosphere seemed to have shattered her hopeless thoughts. "Ah! Much more cozy, don't you think?" He chirped again, allowing the girl to stare at her new surroundings.

It seemed that they were in some sort of dining room and quite a big one at that; it was as if she was in a castle. "Wh…where are we?" She managed to say, but the tremble in her voice was quite apparent now and Rumpelstiltskin could not help but find glee from it! He smiled a toothy grin, very excited for the little introduction.

"Why, this is my home dearie. This is where you will live now…forever."

The last word caused her body to crumple, her legs losing all function. The man managed to keep her up and continued on with his little speech. "You will do everything I ask of you. You will clean and cook and do whatever else maids do!"

She was to be a housekeeper? That was why she was abducted? This man was insane!

"How dare you!" Her words just fumbled out now, for fear and anger was not a very good mixture. "Release me this instant!" However, the male did not comply with her demands. Instead, he remained silent as he dragged her towards a door. Upon opening the door, a set of stone stairs spiraled downwards, with a few torches lighting the path. Belle continued to banter at her captor, hoping for something.

"Please do shut up!" He barked at her and, unfortunately, Belle complied.

They had now reached a very dark and narrow hallway with several doors.

This was a dungeon and the realization hit her very hard.

Belle's fear had taken hold of her again as Rumpelstiltskin opened one of the doors and flung her in. Her body hit the cold floor, sending bursts of pain from her hands and knees. "Hope you enjoy your room." Without another moment, the male had slammed the door, locking it and leaving the poor woman to now wallow in her sorrow.

Belle's body became lifeless as she allowed herself to sink to the floor.

"Papa…"

She whispered, still wondering if this was just all a dream. Surely, her father would show up and save her…he always did. Why did she do such a stupid thing? She should have never fought with him. Maybe, none of this would have happened if she just gotten her emotions under control!

"Papa." She mumbled once more before her body shook. Tears poured out and Belle was afraid they would never stop.

Was this to be her life? Being pathetic and helpless…?

She was not sure when sleep had consumed her. Thankfully, it took her after what seemed to be hours of sobbing. She hardly had any energy to crawl into her "bed", which seemed to be just a pile of straw. The floor, however, was not much of a bed either. Her body was in a rather awkward position and it would be inevitable for the girl to feel some aches and pain in her body the next morning.

If only sunlight had arisen from her slumber. A flicker of light in the dungeon might have put her heart somewhat at ease. Instead, she was rudely awakened by the master of the castle. Rumpelstiltskin banged upon the door, being quite manic with each passing moment. Belle struggled to open her eyes, for all the crying seemed to have taken a toll on her eyes, which were now puffy and red. She attempted to lift herself off the ground, but froze as the man now opened the door. "Rise and shine!" He announced to the disheveled woman who refused to look at him.

"Oh? Not listening, dearie? That's very rude of you!"

Belle heard his footsteps come closer and she instantly straightened herself, hoping that if he did anything, she could somewhat defend herself. "Why should I listen to you?" She boldly stated, hoping to buy some time to think of an escape plan. Unfortunately, her mind was on other matters during the night…

"Still got that spark, hm?" He clucked his tongue, giving that very amused look once more; he would enjoy this feisty creature. "You either do what I say, or I shall kill your father. Easy as that." He gave that giggle again, which struck an awful nerve in her. However, she could not possibly act on that nerve. No. If she did, her father's life would be gone. He seemed to be a man of great power, perhaps, a wizard of sorts. The last thing she wanted to do was cross such a powerful and magical being.

No words could be said, but Belle lowered her eyes, causing Rumpelstiltskin to clap his hands in delight. "Wonderful! Now that you understand, you can begin your chores." The woman tried to budge from her spot, but her body would not respond to her thoughts.

"I'm waiting."

He tapped his foot, hoping that would do the trick to get his new maid to act. The man took these few silent moments to really study the woman who would be with him for the rest of her days.

Her hair was of an auburn shade and he believes those fiery eyes were of a sapphire hue. Her skin was very pale, a very unhealthy paleness.

Did the cold cause this?

No matter. She would learn to adapt to her new environment.

As the man fell into his thoughts, he did not even take note of the woman who now stood on her own two legs. He gave a slight shake of his head to come back to the scene, his hands clapping once more. "There. That wasn't so hard dearie." Belle only gave a blank stare as she now stumbled towards him.

Rumpelstiltskin now began to walk out of her _lovely_ room, knowing that the woman would follow just a few feet behind her. "Listen very carefully now, for I will only go over this once." He stated triumphantly. Belle inwardly cringed and briefly thought about that escape plan once again.

The man droned on and on about what she was to do. Belle did her best to memorize every little thing, but this was proving to be very tricky (especially with the escape plan now on her mind).

"Start by cleaning kitchen. It is quite a nasty scene in there." Belle was led through another door which, as he said, was a very nasty scene indeed.

There was food everywhere and dishes piled high! It held a horrid stench, as if someone had died in there…

"I also expect lunch to be brought to me in a few hours. Don't forget yourself dearie. Don't want you dying on me. Now, get on it." He now left the poor girl alone, who was just overwhelmed once again. If only she could catch her breath, perhaps, this place could be somewhat better.

Wait.

What was she saying? This was truly Hell on Earth and the Devil himself was commanding her! If Belle was just some naïve child, she would have surely caved in and become completely broken. However, for the moment, she was not in the right state of mind. Just wait. Once she was back in her "normal" state, the tables would turn.

[Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! I am so glad that I can continue to fuel this lovely Rumbelle fire that burns in all of our hearts! 3]


	3. A Rather Peculiar Luncheon

**A Rather Peculiar Luncheon**

This was pure torture.

Belle seemed to have yet found an end to this madness that was before her and noon was quickly approaching. She managed to get a good deal of the dishes done, making use of one of the pots for soup. He really did not specify for anything, so, she assumed that whatever she made would satisfy him; she could not imagine how he ate before.

Belle took a moment to gaze upon her hard work, but it did come with a painful cost, which was very apparent on her fingers and face. Her fingers were so red, that her skin looked like she had soaked them in boiling water. Her face was just dripped with sweat and her cheeks were very flushed. If she lingered in the kitchen for another moment, she would have surely passed out.

With that thought, her eyes gazed to the boiling soup, which was a grand sign! This meant it was done, but this also meant she had to fact _him_. Belle's body shuddered from the mere thought of him, causing her stomach to twist and contort in a very painful fashion. Hopefully, she did not have to dine with him.

With two bowls in hand, Belle began to ladle in the soup, which would serve as the simple meal for the duo.

If only she had a fly to drop in.

She pushed the crude thought away from her mind as she finally walked out of the kitchen, attempting to keep her head held high. The dining area was just down the hall and she knew he would be there.

She used her back to push against the door, allowing it to swing open, which prompted Rumpelstiltskin to address her once more.

"You're late! I need my meals at noon. Exactly on the dot."

She just gave a slight nod, not really wanting to say anything in return.

She placed the bowl in front of him and held her own bowl closely. "Where am I-?" She was not able to say anymore, for he gestured her to sit at the other end of the long table.

She was to dine with him?

This got her off guard and it was apparent upon her face. "Problem?" He cooed, but the woman just shook her head and made her way to her spot.

Rumpelstiltskin did not want another moment before slurping down his soup; much like a child would that had no manners. Belle sat down and just gazed at her soup. She was very hungry, yes, but she needed the time to study her surroundings. She had noticed massive curtains, which, most likely, had massive windows behind them. This could have been her ticket out! However, she would need her Master to be away for her to even thinking about exploring this possible escape route.

"Not bad."

She was thrown back into the uncomfortable situation as she just stared at him (well, it was most likely a glare).

"It was quite astounding that I even managed to find some sort of ingredients for the soup."

She was really playing with fire now.

"But you did, dearie. I see you got some lovely reminders from your hard work." He now motioned to her hands, which she quickly retreated under the table. Surely she was not embarrassed by her hands? It was his damn fault for the state of her hands!

This was just silly now.

How was she going to eat her soup? He would surely mock her now, which, as she assumed, he did. "How are you going to eat your soup? Going to lap it up like a dog, dearie?" He giggled at this statement, wondering if she would actually do that.

Belle placed her hands back on the table and began to shovel the soup into her mouth. It was very unlady-like, but in his company, she really could not care. Perhaps, if she continued these unruly actions, he would let her go.

"Hungry, hm?"

Was he trying to start a conversation? If he was, she wished to not join in. However, she was afraid he would force her to do so. "Of course. I have just been scrubbing for the past four hours or so, cleaning the monster of a mess you somehow created! Can you not use magic to do it yourself?" The kitchen fumes must have gotten to her head!

"I could have. Didn't want to."

He giggled again as he now scooped the last bit of soup in his greedy mouth.

"Why have me here then? I just don't understand." She suddenly lost her appetite and placed her spoon back down.

"The deal."

He curtly said, giving her a rather serious expression along with his response. This had surprised her, for she thought he was just a silly being drunk with power.

There seemed to be more sides to this man then she realized.

No.

To this beast.

"I see." She mumbled, not very pleased with his answer.

"Come here."

Rumpelstiltskin coolly said which also startled Belle. The woman did not waste another moment as she rose from her seat and approached the male.

"Give me your hands."

He ordered as she reluctantly gave her hands to him. She watched as he brushed both his hands on her own. His hands felt quite warm…a very content warmth.

She thought he would have had a very cold touch, one that would have chilled her right to the bones.

Her mouth opened in astonishment as she now looked at her hands, for they had been completely healed of the wounds she had received in the kitchen. "Amazing!" She blurted out, but instantly regretted saying it; it sounded like she was praising him. "I mean…thank you." It took a lot of energy to say such polite words, especially to _him_, but, she did it. He was a bit surprised by her words, but it was not apparent upon his face or in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want your hands to fall off, for you now get to scrub the floors!"

What a perplexing creature he was.

[Hello everyone! Thank you again for the reviews and hits! I am very pleased to know that people are actually reading this! This will (most likely) be one of the last "fluffy" chapters. I swear, the drama and romance will be coming! Thank you again!]


	4. Change

**Change**

Several weeks had passed and Belle's routines seemed to become harder and harder. She swore he was doing this for his pure amusement! However, with each passing day, she was getting to know the beast a bit better. They did not have many conversations when dining with one another, but sometimes, he would just ramble on to her. It was mostly nonsense, but Belle would listen nonetheless.

He really was just a lonely and pathetic man.

She was hoping to find some sort of weakness with him (which was another escape strategy), but she really could not decipher him! She feared that she would need more time to accomplish this and she wished to not spend anymore here.

"Why do you cover up your windows?"

It was another "pleasant" evening and the two were sharing some dinner together. Rumpelstiltskin just stared at her and then stared at the curtains. "I like the darkness."

"Well, I don't. You should really pull them back to get some sunlight in here. It might do you good." She took a sip of her water, wondering if he would actually consider something like that. If he did, well, she could easily judge how far up she was and if it wasn't too far, she would jump out and take her chances.

"Hm."

He seemed to have contemplated it for a moment but said nothing further. Instead, he threw his napkin down and approached his spinning wheel.

Now, this was just a very odd activity.

He would sit there for hours and spin straw into gold. She was bewildered by the act, but it must have been part of his magical nature, but what on earth did he do with all the gold?

She watched him for a few moments before beginning to clean up the dishes. Suddenly, Rumpelstiltskin bellowed, "You shall clean this area tomorrow morning, including the curtains. They are quite dusty."

Did she hear correctly?

She wished she could pinch herself, for she must have been dreaming!

"I understand."

A rare smile graced her face, which she did not even pay any attention to. However, Rumpelstiltskin had caught sight of it and just stared; it was as if he had never seen someone else smile before. Belle just went on her merry way back to the kitchen, totally oblivious to the changes occurring in the man.

The evening was, once again, spent in her holding cell. Although, she was now given the luxury of a blanket. It just appeared there one night and Rumpelstiltskin claimed it was a ghost who placed it there. She was sure he only gave her the warm object for the sake of not getting sick in the drafty dungeon, especially since winter was approaching very quickly.

However, the thoughts of allowing some sunlight in the dining area (and having it grace her pale self) and determining if her escape plan was actually possible was enough to get her to sleep.

Belle, thankfully, woke up before Rumpelstiltskin came knocking on the door. He was a bit better with his aggressive knocks, for they no longer caused her splitting headaches. The man opened the door and with a bit of a flair, for he was now showing off a rather remarkable cloth.

"For you."

He offered the garment to a wide-eyed Belle.

"What?"

She bluntly said, for she knew this had to be some sort of trap. "Found it. Thought you would want it dearie. I am sure you are sick of wearing this." He gestured to her simple brown dress, which (unfortunately) was the only piece of clothing she had been wearing since she first arrived.

"Thank you."

She simply said, feeling a bit grateful for the gift, but still quite confused. Now, if only this kindness got her one of the rooms on the second floor…

Rumpelstiltskin left her for a few minutes to change. The gown had fit Belle like a glove and this also puzzled her. Maybe, he was just very good at judging body measurements? This now concerned her, but she had to push that away as he now reentered.

He could not help but feast his eyes on the spectacle before him. She was now in a blue dress that made her eyes just glow an alluring shade. He was usually very good at keeping up his façade, but, for a moment, a flicker of something was in his once soulless eyes.

"Ready to clean."

She announced, beating him to the punch. The man just gave his normal giggle as the two made their way up to the dining area. He went about on his spinning wheel and Belle had to not act like she was up to something. She first wiped down the dining table, even though she had done that last evening. She then busied herself with dusting the random objects, figurines and busts that made up half of the room.

"Just get to the curtains, dearie. I can see your anticipation."

His voice had startled her and she dropped her feather duster. Her cheeks immediately flushed red and the awkward atmosphere had now returned.

"I cannot hide it, can I?" She mused, hoping to use that as a recovery. It seemed to work, for he gave off his toothy grin and continued to feed the straw into his spinning wheel.

She now left her feather duster to collect its own dust, for the curtains were calling her name.

Belle approached the ruby colored curtains and attempted to pull them to the side. However, they would not budge; just her luck. She kept at this, hoping to have some results, but still, nothing. She could hear him giggling at her and she was sure he would not be of any assistance. Just when she was about to give up, the curtains did not sweep to the side, but, in its stead, came off of the rods that were a good ten feet above her!

"Belle! Move!"

She had suddenly felt a force hit against her, but it was not the falling curtains. Rumpelstiltskin had grabbed her in the nick of time and the two watched as the curtains came crashing down.

Her heart was beating so fast and she knew he could feel it, for his body was pressed against hers. Again, that comfortable warmth…

The moment did not last long though, for Rumpelstiltskin stepped back and examined her with what seemed to be worried eyes. "Are you alright?" She just nodded, hoping that her heart and nerves would calm down soon.

The man now took note of the situation they were both in and stepped further away from her, for it was becoming quite dangerous now.

"The sun."

Belle gingerly stated, as if it was the sweetest word someone could ever utter.

It had been far too long.

"Much too bright."

Rumpelstiltskin added in, which only caused Belle to give another little smile. He was not the only one changing, for she could feel it as well.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and a mysterious woman came through.

"Hello there."

Her voice was smooth as silk and her beauty was breathtaking! Belle had never seen someone so elegant and regal in all of her life! She just stared at the foreign woman and her lavish outfit, which was truly fit for a queen.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed the woman for a moment before proudly saying,

"Your Majesty."

[Thank you again for all the positive reviews! I am just so happy to see the wonderful feedback! As promised, the drama is about to begin!]


	5. Her Majesty's Visit

**Her Majesty's Visit**

"Majesty?"

Now, this was just completely mad! Why would the Queen of the Kingdom ever think about coming here?

Was Rumpelstiltskin of noble blood?

Belle continued to stand there like a gaping fish, not quite sure how to wrap her head around the situation. All it took was Rumpelstiltskin to "clear his throat" for her to actually act.

"My apologies."

She mumbled as she now curtsied before the Queen, feeling very foolish for not even doing the polite and customary greeting.

"Oh? You are a new face. Had no idea you were keeping a girl."

The Queen seemed very amused by this and it was very apparent with her wicked smile. "Got her out of a deal." He simply answered, like it was the most common thing in the world. The Queen just continued to smile and eyed Belle who now clasped her hands behind her back.

The woman's heels clicked against the stone floor as she now approached Belle. "Very beautiful." She commented as she now began to circle Belle. If she wasn't the Queen, she would have surely voiced her opinion on this examining thing that was happening; she was no object, after all.

"May I ask why you are here, your Majesty?"

"A deal, like always." She simply replied, taking note of the rather defensive position that he was in. If anything, he must have been acting like this because of the girl…

"If you would excuse us." Belle just gave a nod, understanding that whatever was to transpire between the two seemed to be very important. She really wished she could stay though, for it has been so long since she has last spoken to someone other than Rumpelstiltskin.

She gave one last curtsy as she excused herself to the kitchen. Maybe, she could overhear their conversation, but they would most likely relocate, for Rumpelstiltskin knew how nosey she could be.

Surprisingly, the two spoke in the dining area, but this was nothing like any conversation she had ever heard before! He was being very rude to her Majesty, but it made some sense since he really had no manners whatsoever.

"I need something, perhaps, a concoction of yours to rid away of this pesky girl."

"Something from my _private_ collection?"

He placed great emphasis on this and stared down the Queen like she had the plague. Belle, unfortunately, could not pop her head all the way out of the door, for fear of being caught. She would have to be content with just hearing the words exchanged (which were quite muffled and very hard to understand).

"Yes, I am sure you have made a potion for dealing with something like this. I cannot conjure up any magic to deal with this situation."

Belle could not help but be curious by this all! What kind of problem did the Queen have that was so taxing on her? Did she also say she was able to do magic…?

This was just too fascinating!

"I may have something I could give dearie, but what would I get in return?"

Belle was unable to really make out what the exchange would be, but it seemed that Rumpelstiltskin was pleased with it, for he gave a very high pitched giggle. "Damn." She cussed to herself, really wishing she knew what he would get in return!

The kitchen door had opened and Belle quickly straightened up in a "proper" position, for it was not Rumpelstiltskin who was now in there with her, but the Queen herself!

"Hello dear."

"Your Majesty!"

She quickly responded, giving another curtsey, hoping to not cross this magical woman. "Oh, no need for that Miss…?" Belle quickly piped up, "Belle. My name is Belle." She gave another curtsey after the introduction, which seemed to please the Queen from this little knowledge.

"Belle. What a fascinating name and what a…interesting predicament you are in." She could not help but eye the entire kitchen, which was still in complete shambles, despite Belle's best efforts.

"Yes. It is…" She mused to herself, feeling her blood instantly rush up to her cheeks; this was so humiliating!

"Taken against your will?"

Belle just stared at the woman in disbelief, taken by great surprise from her sudden statement. However, she had to be careful, for she was now treading on dangerous territory now.

"Yes. A few…months ago. My Papa…" She stopped for a moment, feeling a very painful sensation in her chest. She ignored it and kept pushing on. "He made a deal with him and well, I was the price. I suppose." She really still had no idea what her Papa had done, but she knew Rumpelstiltskin would never answer such a question.

"Have you thought about escaping?"

It was like she was reading her mind! "Yes!" She chirped a bit too loudly, hoping that Rumpelstiltskin was not around. "I was going to try out the windows, but…that does seem silly." This was just foolish talking with the Queen like this, but, just maybe, she could help her.

"I will come and visit again, when he is not around. I believe I can help you."

A smirk now graced her beautiful face and Belle felt a twinge of something inside of her. "I look forward to seeing you again, your Majesty." She curtsied one last time, not sure if she should be grateful or fearful.

"Ah! There you are." His voice held a very stern like quality, which seemed very unnatural with him. The Queen dismissed his tone as she turned, greeting the man who now held a glowing potion. "Thank you very much." She simply mused, taking the strange mixture from him.

"Until next time."

Without another word, the Queen had left the two and strolled out of the room and out of his estate. When she was out of their watchful eyes, that awful smile that oozed poison was plastered upon her face. Something was turning in her head and she was very pleased with it.

"Sharing a nice conversation dearie?"

He now turned his full attention to her. She was not taken aback from his nasty expression, for she was quite accustomed to it. "I was, actually. Until you ruined it." She was about to turn to prepare lunch for the two, but Rumpelstiltskin quickly grabbed onto her wrist with one swift movement.

"Do not ever speak with her again. Understand?"

"How dare you! You have no right to say who I can and cannot speak to! I haven't spoken to anyone but **you** for months!" She used her other hand to pry off his hand, but he would not budge.

"You are to listen to me and only me. Understand dearie?"

Belle just glared at the man, the fire within her eyes burning passionately.

She responded with silence, which only got Rumpelstiltskin to grimace even more. However, he really did not want to spend countless hours to get an answer from her, for she would never give one!

Why was she so stubborn?

"I should have let the curtain fall on you!"

He now released her, wondering if the girl would slap him right across the face. The slap did not come, but she did stomp away like an ogre; this childish action just made him smile. Even though they really were not on good terms, she really lit up the place. For some reason, life seemed a bit more "cheerful" since she arrived.

"I would be wary when eating your lunch. There could be poison in it." She simply said as she began to knead the dough that would become their simple lunch. "Oh, I am sure you couldn't kill me even if you tried." He quickly responded, hoping that would ruffle her feathers a bit more.

It seemed like that did the trick, for she began to pound the dough in a very rough manner. He was sure she was imaging his face as she was going about her violent actions.

Even though the mood had become a bit "lighter", Rumpelstiltskin could not bypass the words that could have been exchanged between the two.

What would the Queen want to talk about with her?

Knowing the woman, she was surely up to something. He could easily manipulate Belle to get the main topic of the conversation. Perhaps, make a little bargain with her.

He said nothing further as he left Belle to tend to the meal, which would just be some croissants (apparently, it was an old family recipe of Belle's family), jam and maybe some tea. He was sure that his would be burned or something on those lines, but he would eat it happily just to spite her further.

It was quite fun to play this game.

After an hour or so, Belle had brought out lunch and placed it on the table. Rumpelstiltskin rose from his spinning wheel and began to work his magic. "Took you long enough dearie!" She just glared at him and did not even bother to answer. Instead, she simply grabbed a croissant and munched on it as she went to her seat.

"Let's make a deal, dearie."

She nearly choked on the pastry, coughing very violently.

"Wh-what?"

Something must have hit him in the head! Deals seemed very important to him, so why would he even do something like this to her?

"A cozier place for you to rest your head for the conversation you shared with the Queen."

He had that serious tone of voice, which meant that lying would not be a good thing to do. This was such a tempting offer and Belle really wanted to refuse, but the idea of laying in one of the beds upstairs was enough for her to agree.

"Alright."

Belle really had nothing to hide. Well, despite the whole escape thing, but she can just skip that little detail. It wasn't lying, just, rearranging and omitting some of the conversation.

"She asked for my name, so, I told her." He just stared at her, which was making her slightly nervous. She needed to stay calm though. If she acted unnatural, he would surely pick up on it and scrutinize her like no other.

"She mentioned about the horrible condition of the kitchen and I droned on a bit about what a hassle it is to manage it. She then spoke about visiting again. Not sure if it was for me or for you. She was overall very kind to me. A bit too curious for my taste though."

A few moments of silence passed between the two before he chirped up. "I see."

Had she done it? Had she actually pulled it off?

"A deal is a deal dearie. After lunch, you can gather your things and relocate. As for the other curtain…" He now gazed at the remaining curtain, which would most likely suffer a fate like the first one, "leave that one to me."

This was just all too perfect!

She really wished the Queen would be here tomorrow, but that was just wishful thinking. More time most likely needed to pass before another visit. She took the luxury of actually pushing that thought away, for Belle was very excited to now have her own room and a comfortable bed!

Took him long enough.

[Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! I will be going on vacation until next Thursday, so, the next chapter will not be up until then. Thank you all again for reading this fluffy story!]


	6. The Escape

**The Escape**

Several more weeks had passed and winter had swept through the kingdom. Thankfully, Belle would not catch her death! In fact, she looked much healthier than ever. The natural rouge in her cheeks had returned (a feature that her Papa said she had gotten from her mother) and her skin now looked more like porcelain, rather than the ghastly paleness that she had gotten during her stay in the dungeon.

Despite the weather outside, Belle's mood was rather uplifting. She could not place her finger on it, but she did not want to question it. Her attitude seemed quite contagious, for Rumpelstiltskin was also feeling the effects of her cheerful disposition; something had to be wrong with the poor girl!

"I will be gone for a few days."

Belle was ready to throw in the last log into the fireplace, but she stopped all of her movements.

"Where to?"

She asked curiously, wondering if this was wise. After all, she could surely escape. Wait. She could escape! This was brilliant!

"I have to do a few errands, make a few deals. The usual."

Belle tried to contain her excitement as she threw in the log, the fire blazing momentarily, mirroring her own inner fire.

"I see. You trust me?"

She knew there would be no way to tip toe around this, so, she just jumped right to it.

"No. I do not."

He curtly said, but it seemed that he had something up his sleeve, for his eyes gave that little flicker of something. "However, I am not the only magical thing here. Be careful, for the door knob may bite your little hand off!"

Surely he was jesting! She had never seen anything like that happen before. When the Queen came to visit, well, the doors seemed to just open on their own for her…

"I see. You really do think of everything, don't you?"

He just gave the high pitched giggle once more, very pleased that he was going to keep his captive here, even while he was out.

Did Belle not like her gilded cage?

Surely she had to appreciate it! After all, he does give her a warm bed, food and a roof over her head, which was much better than her pathetic excuse for a home with her Papa.

"Just don't get any ideas dearie."

He warned, which was just overlooked by Belle. What could she possibly do? She had to abandon her window escape idea, for it was far too high up. She wanted to escape, but not when the risk for death was that high. Well, if she did successfully escape, what would he do? He would most likely want to kill her...

"Are you leaving soon?"

She mused, wondering if she could get on his nerves again (she usually did so with great gusto!) Their bickering had not ceased and Belle was quite content with that. Nothing was really awkward between the two anymore. It really felt like they were an old married couple, or something on those lines.

The mere thought of it caused Belle's cheeks to flame up. The thought was so foolish and so embarrassing, why would her mind be so wicked and think of something like that?

"Leaving now, actually. Be good dearie."

"I am not a child. I get it. Off with you and good riddance!"

Was that a smile upon his face? That was quite a rare sight!

It probably was just a smirk, which was a normal expression to be upon his face. However, the thought of it being an actual smile caused her to smile in return.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart skipped a quick beat when he saw her smile. He could not explain the strange phenomenon that was happening in his heart, but he chose to ignore it. He was now placed somewhat at ease as he now made his way out of the dining area, heading towards the main entrance.

She waited there for a few moments, wondering if this was all just a trick. He would come back and just tease her some more, but that did not come.

She was truly alone!

Belle now showcased her excitement as she smiled, doing a bit of a "dance" as well. The possibilities were endless now! However, something was tugging at her heart and she was perplexed by the odd sensation. Surely she was not going to be lonely! Oh no! She was able to breathe a bit of freedom and possibly get away from all of this!

Return home to her Papa…

"Papa."

How was he? He had been on her mind for the first few weeks of her stay, but as the days gotten busier and full of _him_…well, Papa was pushed back in her mind.

If only she could see him now.

Her eyes now gazed out the windows, seeing a few snowflakes beginning to fall from the ashen sky. Was her Papa keeping himself warm? If he got sick, no one could care for him! He was as stubborn as she and most likely would not ask anyone for help.

"Papa. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She never felt so weak in all of her life; it was like she was reliving the first day she arrived here. She just couldn't stop crying and felt so pathetic. The very thought of it was causing tears to sting her eyes, but she rubbed them away in a very violent manner.

"Oh, poor dear."

Belle was very startled by the sudden voice, that she swore her heart jumped into her throat! She quickly spun around and her eyes met the Queen's.

"Your Majesty! I…I wasn't expecting you."

How was she able to get in?

Rumpelstiltskin's magic was very powerful, but was the Queen's even stronger?

"Of course you weren't! I couldn't help but intervene, especially with you yelling for your poor Papa like that."

Belle flushed with embarrassment, feeling very vulnerable before the woman, who, once again, was dressed in a very regal and rather condescending style.

"I have come back to help you, do you not remember our first meeting?" The woman approached the long table now, where a tea set was still out. She helped herself as Belle attempted to take hold of the current situation.

"I do. I just…how did you get in here?"

Why was she not rejoicing and begging for the Queen to let her out immediately?

Something was holding her back and Belle could feel her heart becoming heavier and heavier.

"I have my ways. Ways that _he_ doesn't know about." She gave a wicked grin as she sipped some of the lukewarm tea, watching Belle like a hawk watches its prey.

"I see. I…" Her words were beginning to leave her and Belle just felt like a fool as she stood there, staring at the Queen.

"I have come to rescue you, dear girl. Does this not please you? We have little time to act!"

This was just going too fast! He just left and…and…

"It does. It does, your Majesty. I just…I am…confused?" She sheepishly said, feeling more like a child with each passing moment.

"Why? This means you can leave and be with your dear Papa!"

The mention of his name sparked something back in Belle. "Yes, my Papa. It has been so long…" The Queen pursed her lips as she approached Belle, hoping to really reel her in with this whole Papa nonsense.

After all, their reunion would most likely be short lived. Well, if she even got home…

How fun it was to play with others! It helped her pass time and it was even more delicious, for she was dealing with Rumpelstiltskin.

"You must hurry though. Pack the things you need to journey alone."

"Alone?" Belle said in a very confused tone of voice.

"Yes. He can easily track me down, using my carriage. However, if you are on foot, he will not be able to find you as easily. You can get to your Papa and run away together."

The plan made sense, but she had never journeyed so far before! There was a forest just beyond Rumpelstiltskin's castle, which, she assumed, was the same forest that was near her own home. However, she could not see his castle from where they resided, meaning, that her home was most likely at the opposite end, miles and miles away from here.

"It's impossible! The forest is huge. You don't want me to get home in one piece, do you?"

The last words just slipped out, but it was too late to retract them. The Queen's eye brows rose in surprise, for it seemed that the girl had seen through her little ruse.

"I do Belle. You just have to believe in me. I have seen the wickedness of this man and he has no right to keep you here. I will give a bit of magic for you to keep. It will help you when you are faced with impossible."

"How can I trust you?"

The Queen just gave her toothy grin.

"Who else can you trust? It's either me or _him_…"

Why was she resisting so much? The Queen was offering her the only plausible plan to get out of her. Again, something was tugging at her heart and she could not explain it.

She said nothing further as she left the Queen alone for a few minutes, for she was fetching what little she had.

"Hurry now."

Belle was still very unsure about this, but she needed to act now or rot here forever. She needed to see her Papa. Yes. She had to hold onto that no matter what.

The Queen now stood by Belle, who now wore a simple cloak and held a bag full of various items. A fog had encased the two and before Belle knew it, they were outside of the castle and the snow was falling at an even more rapid pace. "He will detect me and come find me, but do not worry; I will take care of him. Now, go!" Before shooing Belle off, the Queen placed a small bag into her hands, which, Belle had hoped, was the bit of magic she was promised.

Without any more hesitations, Belle had begun her journey back home. "Papa. Keep me strong." She muttered to herself as her figure now vanished within the forest, leaving a cackling Queen at the footsteps of Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

"This is much too perfect! She will be dead before he even knows it."

[Hello all! Thank you again for the wonderful feedback! I am very happy to get back to this story after my lovely vacation and hope to continue to please all of you!]


	7. The Bitter Cold

**The Bitter Cold**

"You are a fool Belle!"

She scolded to herself, knowing that this was just…madness. Did the Queen expect her to make it through the forest in this weather? The snow was becoming heavier and Belle knew that the winds would surely pick up, causing it even harder to press on. Darkness would also be thrown into this nasty mix and Belle had almost forgotten about the stories of the creatures that dwelled in this forest.

She really had hoped they were stories and not facts.

Perhaps, she can just turn back and return to the castle without him ever knowing! Yes! That would surely work! Belle, acting upon the thought, turned around, but did not recognize the path…

"It changed."

She uttered, a great chill consuming her body from this horrible realization; the forest was changing on her. She had only been walking for minutes, how could this happen? There was a clear path just moments ago, but now, in its stead, there were trees and various bushes.

Were they trying to trap her in?

Belle's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened; panic was beginning to set in.

"No. Stay calm Belle. Stay calm." She cooed to herself, hoping to calm her shaky nerves for a few moments to think of possible ways out of this.

On that thought, the pouch given to her from the Queen began to glow and Belle could not help but gasp from the sight. The bag illuminated a golden color that began to blend with her hand, causing her hand to glow as well.

Her fingers curled even tighter to the bag, for it was providing a grand warmth that began to soothe her. She closed her eyes as she allowed this magical warmth to travel throughout her body, reaching every inch of her paling body.

Belle opened her eyes, expecting all of the snow around her to melt, but it did not. Her body, however, continued this warmth, which must have been the "impossible" the Queen was speaking about.

Perhaps, the Queen's intentions were true.

"Papa. I am coming."

Belle had returned to a somewhat stable state, but something continued to nag at her, pulling at her…

Papa was all that mattered, but what about Rumpelstiltskin? Surely he would find out this little scheme and come after her…wouldn't he?

No.

She would be long gone by then once he returned. He wouldn't miss her. If anything, he would be grateful! All she did was butt heads with him and get on his nerves. He would always retaliate though, which made it even more amusing. Belle had noticed that she was smiling more often and just felt more at ease (which was quite odd to say, especially given her circumstances of coming into his company).

Belle had stopped once again, for a flurry of memories was beginning to take hold of her and Papa was retreating to the back of her mind.

This was just so odd and foreign to her. This strange emotion that was stirring inside of her when she thought of Rumpelstiltskin and she was sure it was not fear or anger…

What on earth was it?

Suddenly, the warmth stopped.

Belle was very startled by this and looked down at the magic bag, which began to vanish from her very hand!

"What? Wait!"

She pled to the bag, which was foolish, but Belle was desperate. The temperature was now at a very dangerous level and her cloak would do little to no good for her. Without the magical warmth, she would most likely catch her death out here.

"That witch!"

She cursed out loud, but she could not even hear her own voice, for the wind began to pick up at a very violent rate, even the trees moaned under the pressure that the wind was providing.

Belle's arms quickly wrapped around her, hoping to contain the little warmth she had left and to withhold the panic that was threatening to gnaw at her again.

She had to find shelter and quickly, for she knew her body would grow numb to the point where she could not even move. If this happened, she would never reach her dear Papa…or see _him_ again.

If only she had not run away, none of this would happen! She desperately wanted to see her Papa though and her stubborn mind could not accept anything else. It was all _his_ fault! If he hadn't taken her, none of this would have happened!

It was much too late for any of these thoughts now, for survival was the utmost important thing now and that needed to be the only thing on her mind.

The snow felt like it was growing with every step she took. It was already up to her ankle, which was making it even harder for her to travel quickly and efficiently. The simple snow fall was now becoming a blizzard and Belle's vision was proving to be useless.

"Damn!"

She muttered in a shaky breath, her teeth slightly chattering, which was not a very good sign. Belle desperately pressed on, hoping to find a large tree or something to shield her.

"Papa!"

Maybe, just maybe, she was close by to her home! If she continued to yell out Papa might come for her.

"Papa!"

She attempted to yell even louder, but all her voice could provide was just something above a whisper.

Look at her.

She was shivering to death, calling out for her Papa that would never call back…

Belle had felt defeated.

The woman slumped to the ground, her knees burying deep in the snow. Each breath took so much out of her…

"Someone…please…"

She begged again, hoping the last few words she could muster up would be enough to save her life. However, all seemed lost now and Belle knew death would claim her. If only she had magical qualities…

"Rumpelstiltskin…"

She had finally uttered, for now even his aid would be welcomed. She could hear his giggle inside of her head, mocking her for being so weak and vulnerable for something as simple as the weather. Strangely, this thought placed a slight smile on her face.

Belle's breath now became shallow and her body was shutting down, for the cold was becoming too much. Her muscles tightened in a painful fashion, but she did not jerk from it, for she could not feel it.

With the smile on her face, Belle's eyes closed as she now fell towards the ground, the snow encasing her as she now became one with it.

The wind howled from the woman's fall, as if it was cackling at her defeat.

The Queen looked at her glorious mirror at this triumph scene, for this woman was surely a dead one. A smirk etched across her flawless face, for she knew she had won. Being quite content with it all, the Queen stepped away from her mirror and began to laugh in a manic way.

She had done it. She had finally conquered Rumpelstiltskin.

[Hello again! Thank you for the support everyone! Forgive me for this little chapter…not really the best, but, it needed to be done to move the story along! More drama shall ensue, I promise!]


	8. Too Late

**Too Late**

"Rumpelstiltskin…"

He had heard her voice, and yet, she was not there. Well, that was very silly, for how could she possibly be at this little humble abode? The man was currently in some "business" with a merchant who wanted to strike a deal with regards to some of his ships.

However, Rumpelstiltskin feared that he would need to finish early. He had never heard her voice before, especially when it was in his own head! Of course, he did have the common thought or two about her, but nothing on this level…

Something was afoot and Rumpelstiltskin could not let it pass. In fact, he was slowly becoming obsessed with it.

"You might have to hold onto that, dearie. I may or may not return." With one last giggle, Rumpelstiltskin had vanished from the man's sight, leaving him in a state of mild shock and confusion.

Rumpelstiltskin was now in the dining area, which seemed a tad too quiet. Belle was often in the room, but she could also be found snooping in the library. "Belle?" He mused, wondering if the little minx was hiding from him. However, when no response came, Rumpelstiltskin's carefree expression now twisted into something far uglier.

"Belle?"

He practically roared out her name, expecting this little game to end. Once again, no response; something was not right. Anger flickered in his eyes as he began to explore his home, continuing to call out her name as he thrashed whatever stood in his way.

Unfortunately, a few vases and pictures had met their ultimate demise.

"BELLE?"

This had gone far enough! She really had pushed him over the edge and he unleashed his fury upon the dining room table and chairs. He knew it was wrong to place the blame on the poor furniture, but this was something unlike he had ever felt before.

Why was he so furious?

Perhaps, it was because he knew Belle had somehow escaped and she would never return…

The thought had sickened him and he doubled over, as if he was in immense pain. "Damn it." He cursed as he now drew to the window, staring out with such intensity that the glass would surely shatter in any moment…

It was then that Rumpelstiltskin really took a look out of the window, noticing the irregular weather that was occurring. He was just outside the woods and the snow was falling in a merry way, but the forest itself seemed to be under some sort of spell.

It had all finally dawned on him and his eyes widened.

_She_ was out there.

How long had she been out there? How the hell did she even get out there?

These questions swarmed in his mind, but he could not address them now, for he needed to act fast. Even though he was capable of grand tricks, finding a damsel in distress might prove difficult, especially when his insides were being twisted and turned with every step he took.

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and now was in the frozen tundra that was the forest. The trees were encased with ice and the snow was getting higher and higher. Whoever had done this wanted everything to be covered up, including her little dirty deed.

Only she could be capable of this and the man knew her head would be on a silver platter once he was through with her.

"Belle!"

He called out, but his voice was caught up with the wind, which seemed to add a string of laugher along with it. Rumpelstiltskin trudged through the snow, picking up on a sliver of something. It was very faint, but he needed to act on it, hoping that it would lead him to Belle.

The man pressed on, his movements swift and agile, despite the snowfall. Apparently, his body could perform remarkable things when his blood pumped at a rapid rate, the adrenaline fueling him with energy with every step he took.

"Belle!"

He called out once more, hoping she was huddled under something, still alive and well. However, he feared this not might be the case and this just continued to kindle the raging fire burning inside of him.

Another chuckle from the wind did not stop him, for he knew she was watching this scene and relishing in it.

How he wished to curse out her name, but he could feel something. It was not magic, for the Queen had done her "duty" and masked it. He could not place his finger on it, but he could not waste another moment wondering what it was.

The man became possessed by this sensation as he madly dashed, the current pulling him closer and closer; she was very near.

Suddenly, it all stopped and Rumpelstiltskin stared down at the mound of snow that was creating a frozen tomb for her. The man, like a mad dog, began to paw away the snow. Bits of her auburn hair now poked through, which made the man embrace the snow, grabbing onto the lifeless girl.

"No!"

The Queen shouted at her mirror and it was very apparent that she wished to smash her precious mirror to pieces.

This was not supposed to happen! How did he do it?

He could have not detected her so easily, and yet, here he was, being the hero.

Ha!

That was quite a laugh!

The Queen's snarl quickly turned into a smirk. So, he has found her, but she was surely dead!

Even he cannot bring back the dead.

She attempted to compose herself as she sat back down, continuing to watch the man for as long as she can. She knew she would have to prepare herself though and rather soon, for she was sure Rumpelstiltskin would try to barge his way in, seeking revenge.

That would be quite delightful and she planned for this encounter.

Rumpelstiltskin cradled the woman with the utmost care, even though he wished he could throw her on the ground and bark at her like no other! However, his little jokes cannot hide away the fear and worry that was etched upon his face.

He had reappeared in her room, placing her down upon her grand bed, like she was a fragile porcelain doll. However, her beautiful features were no more, for her skin had become so ghastly pale and her lips so blue…

"Do not die on me."

He commanded to her, for she had a very faint pulse, a flicker, if anything.

Rumpelstiltskin knew that it would take most of his energy to even bring Belle back to a normal state, but it would be worth it. The thought of losing her would surely drive him to further madness, drowning in the darkness.

She was his light and he craved for it like no other.

The man placed one of his hands upon her cheek, the cheek that he had always yearned to stroke, especially when she flushed. However, the cheek was no more, for it was beginning to sink in.

His other hand was placed upon her chest where he felt no heartbeat.

"Belle…"

Her name just rolled off his tongue…he sounded so pathetic; his own voice was so foreign to his ears.

His hands began to glow, which, much like the Queen's own magic bag, began to become one with Belle's body. However, unlike her wicked trick, his spell would actually course through her very veins, rejuvenating her body…or so he hoped.

He had never attempted something like this before and there was a good chance of failing. However, failing would not be an option. After all, he had failed a long time ago and lost someone else he loved so dearly.

The procedure seemed to have been working. He could feel the heat rising from her body, which was a very good sign. However, she had yet to open her eyes or even shift…

Perhaps, his magic really could not save her…was she already gone?

Countless moments passed with this magic treatment occurring, but still nothing. His wicked mind was forced to come to a dreadful conclusion…

He was too late.

Rumpelstiltskin's hands drifted away from her lifeless self. She was fading and so was he. His Belle was now gone and his life could no longer bask in her illuminating self, making him feel like something other than a monster.

A rush of emotion had taken the man and he doubled over, a horrid sensation clawing at his throat as he began to whimper from the pain. His entire body now shook, for he could not suppress the melancholy that was consuming him.

"Oh, Belle…"

His voice was just above a whisper as his hands grabbed onto one of her own, holding it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world and placed a tender kiss upon her chilled skin.

"Forgive…m-me."

[Ah! What a cliffhanger! Thank you for the support still! I apologize for taking a bit longer now, just started work and whatnot. Hope you continue to read and see what happens! I also plan on starting another Rumbelle fic! Cannot only have one! Thanks again!]


End file.
